So Much For Sanity
by Sakura Ringo
Summary: What if humans were the weaklings Asura claims them to be? When Asura pulls a nasty last attack when he dies, Kid is left alone. He's the only sane person left in a world of kishins, so will he be able to bring sanity back? And how can he do it alone? Rated T for safety for future chapters just in case... Please R&R! Hope you like it!


With a small metal tray in his hands, the boy walked down the hallway. It was his last stop, and the saddest. Yet somehow, it was his favorite. Door by door, he played every name in his head. He always saved this stop for last, so he had already been down this hall.

Where was he? In the DWMA basement, a before only the resting place for one kishin, but now the resting place for hundreds of half-kishins and full-kishins.

Where was his father on this day? He was promised to be taught all the important things before his father passed, but apparently the day where the world is flooded with kishins and no one left is not important.

He continued down, the names still running through his head. He was alone; it was all he had left of his friends. He was now the lonely, disconnected lord, the friendless shinigami. Somehow when he brought food to the monsters, he felt better when he just heard himself think the names.

Everyday, he brought food, nothing with a soul of course, to the kishins. Another thing his father didn't teach him: how to seal thousands of kishins.

Oh what did it matter? He was the only one with sanity left, no more humans! No more sanity! Only for the poor shinigami!

He had to keep his; otherwise he wouldn't be able to bring them back. He needed his, no matter how tempting it became to join them.

Why would he be tempted? Ha. You amuse me with your questions. Just be patient. Okay? Good.

Kid stopped in front of one of the _thousands _and_ thousands _of doors. A yes, this behind this door was the best room. In that room was Kid's favorite kishin.

He opened the reinforced door. It creaked and cricked and Kid walked in, quickly closing the door behind him, but then again, what did it matter in a world full of kishins?

He placed the tray on the small table of the white and gray room. Behind him, the monstrous humanoid snuck up on him. He turned around, and once again, was pinned to the ground.

"Good morning. It seems you've slept well, Maka."

* * *

I set the tray down, aware of the girl sneaking up on me. As always, when I turned around she pinned me down.

"Good morning. It seems you've slept well, Maka," I tell her again. Her transformation seems to still be proceeding; she still can't talk; yet she's still inhuman in appearance. Funny, I'm excited to see her in the state my brother was in when he did this.

Honestly, what a strange transformation, first they become the monstrous beings of a kishin egg, but then the biped, immoral creatures. Perhaps it's because of the fact that they were forced into the conversion.

I push Maka to the side and stand up.

"Nice to see you again too." I gently brush off the dust from my cloaked. "But you can't have my soul today." I pause. "Or tomorrow. Or the next day." Once again, I pause and look at her devilish eyes. "Or any day. Especially because my soul is now to large for _anyone_ to eat."

And once again, Maka stared at me in anger. All of them were angry, but whom can I blame for having such a delicious-looking soul? Any kishin would indulge in it.

I gave up on safety months ago. Once I found out no one could take my large soul, I began to be less and less careful. I guess you could call me the only survivor in the zombie apocalypse. Just replace the zombies with insane kishins.

I sit down on the bed and watch the savage attack the food.

"You like it?" I knew I wasn't going to get a response, it was just something I did, I had this insane thought that, maybe I could fix the world, fix it by talking to the kishins as if they were still normal people and remind them of their past. But it's insane. What is this? Some chick-flic? Of course not. No, nothing like the movies I've watched on the slightly shattered TVs.

But who knows? Maybe it could work, Maka's been less violent lately, but then again, it may be because she isn't eating souls and is getting tired.

I don't know why I'm making my first and best efforts with her though.

I look at the TV that I had left in here for her to use while still inhuman. I left plenty of things for her as an experiment. Books, a TV, newspapers, you name it. I wanted to see if she would still use things. I've seen immature kishins, and their savages, but suddenly when they're fully mature, they're pretty civilized and know how to do actual things.

"So you figured out how to work the TV, huh? Too bad all the broadcasting stations are down. I bet you would've had fun with that." She glares at me as if I had no right to talk, but I kind of don't, after all, I'm the foreigner now, I have to learn their laws. My only place of authority is Death City, whose current human population is zero.

"I'm gonna talk whether you like it or not," I tell her with dominance in my eyes. "It's all part of the experiment. You know, the one I've spent months on with no visible outcome." As she picked up the last handful of her rice, she walked over to the bed and sat beside me.

"Warming up to me? Or are you just going to try and take my soul again?" Maka looked me in the eyes as if she was still hungry.

"Let me guess, your warming up to me to get more food, or more likely my soul." She nodded.

"We're running lower and lower on food, so if you don't want to starve, I suggest you be happy with what you got for today." I gave Maka a quick glare "And you still can't eat my soul."

* * *

**What happens when you're brain hurting from studying and you finally have a break? You write fan fiction! (I do at least) Anyways, you get the point, I was bored had an idea and wrote this first chapter. I'll definitely continue, especially if people show ****interest. **

**This is basically my version of a Soul Eater zombie apocalypse. I just didn't say it in the summary cause I didn't want to drive people away. **

**My main focus on stories is still my previous story "Little Boy, Lost in the Dark" so, this will be slower. Then again, I currently can't think about what happens next in little boy, so this may end up being updated more often...**


End file.
